1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test vehicle ball grid array package, and more particularly to a test vehicle ball grid array package which is manufactured to test a semiconductor chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, a semiconductor package is divided into a mass package and a test package. The mass package is manufactured for goods. The test package is manufactured to test a semiconductor chip. A test vehicle package using a ceramic or side bridge package is widely used as the test package.
Hereinafter, a conventional test vehicle ceramic package will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
A semiconductor chip 10 is located at a groove 2 of a substrate. A cap 5 covers the groove 2 in which the semiconductor chip 10 is located. Bonding pads (not shown) of the semiconductor chip 10 and leads 3 of the substrate 1 are connected to each other by a metal wire 4. A lead part extending outward from the substrate 1 is foamed to face the lower direction of the substrate 1.
Such a test vehicle ceramic package is easily able to test a low density and speed element. Testing of the semiconductor chip 1 is performed in a state which contacts leads 3 of the substrate 1 with an electrode of a test PCB.
The conventional test vehicle ceramic package is suitable to test a low density and speed element, but is unsuitable to test a high density and speed element. The reason is as follows. In the conventional test vehicle ceramic package, since metal leads are long, a parasitic capacitance of the conventional test vehicle ceramic package is great. Since a ceramic material, that is, an insulator is inserted between leads, a capacitance of the conventional test vehicle ceramic package is great. Accordingly, during the testing of a high density and speed element, erroneous operation occurs and proper testing is not performed.
Although it is neither shown nor described, a land grid array test vehicle package has been developed to test a high density and speed element such as a RAMbus element. The land grid array test vehicle package is limited to a chip size and in a pad location.
As a result, since the conventional test vehicle ceramic package has a great parasitic inductance and capacitance, it is unsuitable for the conventional test vehicle ceramic package to be used in order to test the density and speed of high-density and high-speed elements.
Furthermore, since a size of the conventional test vehicle ceramic package is twice to three times as great as that of a general package, it is difficult to manufacture the conventional test vehicle ceramic package.
Moreover, the conventional test vehicle ceramic package needs a test PCB. Thus, it creates problems for a manufacturer and increases the production cost.
In order to solve the above problems, conventionally, the testing is performed by means of a decap process for a general package without manufacturing a test package. In the decap process, a generally manufactured package is decapped to expose a semiconductor chip, and an electric signal is applied to each bonding pad of the exposed semiconductor chip to test the semiconductor chip. Since the decap process is added to the conventional method, it is unsuitable in a process side. Since an analysis of a decap area for a defective analysis is poor in reliance and an inaccurate sampling occurs, it is substantially difficult to use the conventional method using the decap process.